Bound In Innocence
by Darkest-Wings
Summary: Meet Dean Winchester, loan shark-ish kind of guy. What happens when Gabriel sells himself to slavery to pay debts? What will Castiel do to help his brother out? And Sam seems to be falling in love with the little trickster. BDSM Destiel Sabriel Reted M!
1. The Deal

"Are you sure there is nothing else we can do?" Gabriel asked, he worried his lip and his younger brother took his hand. "I am sorry Sir Trickster and Sir Novak, " the lawyer said, "As long as this debt is here we will not be able to move forward, the debt is of a large amount. I don't think anyone can get this is such little time." Castiel shook his head, "There must be something, I mean the business hasn't been paused. Surely we have an amount." The lawyer nodded, "You have about three fourths the amount. That would be all you could take from the workers without causing their paychecks harm. There is still the fifty thousand you would need to pay." Gabriel smiled, "We can sell our cars, the houses would be untouched due to mother and father's wishes but, we'll find something." His golden eyes shimmered and clashed with his brother's lightning blue eyes. Castiel smiled, "I am willing to bet that father wouldn't mind one or two of his cars going to the auction. I am pretty sure they would get a hefty price." Gabriel shook his head, "No, father loved them too much Castiel." The lawyer stood, "Once you have the money let me know. I will set up a meeting and we can get this done as fast as possible." They walked the lawyer to the door and Castiel smiled once the door was closed, "I will contact my friend Balthazar to sell our cars, we can get at least half the amount, not to mention I have some jewelry that can help us."

Gabriel glared, "Not the jewelry our parents left us right? Because I'll gut you brother." Castiel sighed, "What are we supposed to do then?" Castiel asked. Gabriel hugged him, "Don't worry about it Cas, I will take care of it. Trust me." Cas nodded and went to the pantry, "Let's get some wine out then." Gabriel frowned when his brother walked away, he didn't know where to get the cash from. He pulled out his phone, desperate times called for desperate measures. The person picked up on the fourth ring, "What do you need Gabe?" the male voice said, "I'm busy." Sighing Gabriel, "Michael I need thirty grand, I need you to lend it to me or find someone who can." Michael moaned and Gabriel growled, "I need the money!" Michael sighed, "I don't have that kind of money, but if you really need something that bad I know where you can go." A moan was heard and then he was talking again, "There is a club at the old warehouses. Ask for a man named Winchester, don't tell him I sent you. Be sure you're talking to the younger one though, he won't be so keen on the interests." With that Michael hung up and Cas walked into the room with wine, "Hey, what's up?" Gabriel smiled, "Let's see how much Balthazar can get for my car shall we?"

Just as Gabriel thought, Balthazar was able to get a decent price for his car, a custom made hybrid like his was worth in the thirty thousands. He was only a bit short of getting the fifty, and that is why Gabriel found himself standing in a warehouse office with a buff looking man next to him and an annoying secretary typing away. "Gabriel?" the secretary asked. Gabriel nodded, "Yes?" "I'm Chuck" Chuck the secretary said, "Mr. Winchester will see you now." Gabriel nodded and walked into the office where a green eyed bronze haired attractive young man stood and pointed to a seat, "You requested to speak to me?" Gabriel was looking at a picture that had the young man and a taller bigger young man. "Yes," Gabriel said, "I was referred to you, they said you could possibly lend me thirty grand and I would be able to pay it back in six months." The young man nodded, "Right to business, I like you. Alright, I can do that. I am Dean by the way." Gabriel stuck his hand out, "Pleasure to meet you. Who is the guy in the picture?" Dean smiled, "My brother, Sammy." Gabriel smiled, the older brother has an adorable name, and smile. Dean leaned across the table and shouted, "Chuck!" Chuck scurried in, "Yes?" Dean pointed at Gabriel, "One contract, thirty thousand, it will be completed downstairs." Chuck nodded, "Awesome. I'll bring it up in a few minutes." Dean went and grabbed two drinks and passed one to Gabriel, "What's the money for?" Gabriel didn't want to tell him about the company so he shrugged, "Family debts." Dean burst out laughing, "And so you come here to make a Deal? Are you an idiot.?"

Gabriel was about to respond but Chuck came in with the papers, "Here you are. You will sign on the dotted line, there is one on each page except for the last one there are two on that page. Uriel went to grab the money already." Gabriel sighed, "What are the interests?" Dean smiled and twirled his drink before looking over the rim at Gabriel, "Ten percent if you manage to pay it back within the first six months. If you pay it even a day earlier there are no interests, and it goes up two percent a month." Gabriel looked at him, "Are you even making money with those rules?" Dean smiled, "I wouldn't have them if I wasn't. Now sign so we can give you the money. Uriel will escort you home so that you do not lose it on the way." Gabriel smiled gratefully and signed the paperwork, "Thank you, and I will see you soon to pay it back." Dean smiled, "Monday would be a great day to start."

Gabriel looked at him in confusion, "Monday?" Dean pointed at the contract, "You'll be paying me back by working for me. More specifically my company owns you until you pay it all back." Gabriel looked ready to faint, "What? I didn't know those were the conditions!" Dean shrugged, "Shouldn't have signed without reading buddy. Go, Uriel has your money." Gabriel walked out of the office with a sad face and Uriel smirked, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Gabriel didn't even look where he was heading, instead he closed his eyes and let himself be led through the warehouse to the car. Castiel was going to flip, he almost wanted to cry. "Where to boss?" Uriel asked. "I live in the county over, Maple City." Uriel looked at him as if he was lying, "Whatever you say honey." He began the long drive there and Gabriel bit his lip the entire way, not knowing what he was going to tell Castiel.

When he arrived home Castiel was outside washing the car, he looked at the black suburban curiously until Gabriel hopped out with a case. Uriel looked at the big house and the collector cars and whistled calling Dean on the phone. "What is it Uriel?" Dean asked impatiently, "I'm at the airport picking up Sammy." "Boss," Uriel said into the phone, "I think we might have a problem. This guy had me drive him to the edge of the next county, not only that he lives in Maple." Dean growled, "Damn it, so he might come from an important family, what street?" Uriel began to blabber, "I thought he was lying at first, I mean, why would he deal with us shady folk, especially for a measly thirty thousand." "What street!" Dean yelled. "Novak Falls." Dean did a sharp intack of breath, "Does he work for them?" Uriel bit his lip, "What is his name in the papers he signed?" There was some shuffling and a sigh in relief, "His last name is Trickster. Kinda cool if you ask me. He must be working for them." Uriel agreed.

Castiel hugged his brother, "Why the long face? Does your friend want to come in?" Gabriel shook his head, "Castiel we need to talk. I think I pulled a no-no." Castiel led his brother to the car he was washing and sat down on the hood, "What's wrong? Did you sell an organ? We could have sold my car!" Gabriel paled, "Not an organ. See Micheal told me about this Winchester who would lend us the money and allow us to pay it back. I went to see him, interests are good, we can pay it back in six months.." Castiel smiled and hugged him, "So are we good?" Gabriel shook his head, "Turns out, we work for him to pay it off." Castiel shook his head, "No way! What is he going to be paying you? What is the job?" Gabriel shrugged, "It's a warehouse, I think all I do is move things." Castiel hung his head, "We could have sold my car." Gabriel kissed his brother's head and rested it on his lap, "Father's parting gift was the car Castiel. It means the world to you, come now. You take care of the newspaper and I'll take care of the debt." Uriel honked and they separated, "Mr. Trickster, I'm waiting for you to get some items and get back in the car." Gabriel looked confused, "What do you mean?" "You get to live at our warehouse along with everyone else who works with the boss man." Castiel shook his head, "That is not going to happen!" Uriel got out of the car, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Gabriel gave the briefcase to Castiel, "Call the lawyer, tell him to set up the meeting. Lucifer will take care of the rest. I need you to trust me Castiel. I will be back." Uriel rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just go!" Castiel kicked Uriel in the jewels, "That is for being an annoyance!" He walked inside as Uriel grabbed his testicles, "Ouch." Gabriel smirked and followed his brother.


	2. The falling of a Winchester

Gabriel was led into the warehouse where Dean was waiting, "Oh it's you, welcome back. Uriel show him to room C-14, it just became vacant. Sam is going to be checking in on him since he is new, be sure to check on Meg as well. She seemed down and I don't want to think she has gotten something." Uriel smiled and pushed Gabriel along. They went up several stairs and halls until they got to a door that said C-14. Gabriel was pushed in and the door locked behind him, he looked around and saw a large wooden bed in the middle. It had a canopy and the room was decorated in greens and silvers. He sighed and took out a candy bar from his pocket, munching on it he began to think. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Sam was tall, he knew it, Dean knew it, hell, God knew it. So if so many people knew it, why were some doors too small and he had to crouch to get in. That was the only way to describe the way he had to get into the small room. There was an attractive guy sitting and eating a candy bar on the bed. He cleared his throat and the man jumped, "Who the hell are you?" Sam smiled and stuck out his hand, "Samuel, or Sam." Gabriel nodded in understanding, "Sammy according to your younger brother." Sam chuckled, "Yea, it's just Sam. I'm the young Winchester by the way. I just flew in today. I know my brother looks younger and shorter, but I'm the second born." Gabriel shook his head, "Damn it!" Sam rose an eyebrow, "What?" Gabriel sighed, "Michael told me to make the deal with you, you wouldn't have done this." Gabriel pointed to everything, "But it's fine. Am I going to be moving stuff or ?" Sam looked uncomfortable, "You didn't read the papers you signed?" Gabriel shook his head, "Not really, I was going to but your brother needed me to hurry and I wanted the money."

Sam sighed and rubbed his face, "Gabriel, this is a BDSM club Dean runs. You pay a good amount of money and you get someone to be your ultimate toy." Gabriel started shaking his candy bar dropped, "What?" Sam sighed, "There will be no exchanging of bodily fluids, we will just require you be dolls and we collect. You can make up to a thousand a night, half goes to us for profits and half goes to you. Your half you can pay us back or keep it." Gabriel looked about to cry and something in Sam's chest moved. "Listen, two months is all it will take if you want it to." Gabriel shook his head, "I don't want to go two months without seeing my brother Castiel." Sam felt a pang and nodded, "I'll talk to Dean. I hear your first day is Monday, do you want anything in particular?" Gabriel didn't answer, he picked up his candy and curled up in bed. Sam left without another word and ran to Dean's office.

Dean was surprised when Sam stormed in, "He will be allowed visitors right Dean?" Dean shrugged, "Sure?" Sam glared, "He misses his brother Dean!" Dean tilt his head, he understood the feeling, "Don't get too attached. His brother can visit him on Tuesday's. It will be his only day off." Sam smiled, "Awesome, I'll go tell him." Dean shook his head, he hadn't seen that smile in a while. Shrugging he went back to adding the money for his books, something he hated doing, grumbling about nothing in particular.

Sam stormed into the room in about the same fashion he had stormed Dean's office. Catching the man off guard and hitting his head against the door. A small laughter caused him to look up and he smiled sheepishly, "I'm too tall." Gabriel shrugged, "I'm too short. My brother used to tell me great things come in small packages." Sam chuckled, "Listen, You can call your brother and tell him to visit you on Tuesday. Every Tuesday. How does that sound?" Gabriel sighed, his eyes tearing up, "I would prefer he didn't. He would see me in this whore house.." Sam shook his head, "You could take him into my garden, it is the only place off limits to everyone else. I usually go there to relax and even Dean doesn't go in there." Gabriel smiled, "Really?" Sam nodded and hugged the little man, "I'm sorry about everything." Gabriel nodded, "Hey, what's the worst that could happen?"

Castiel in the meantime had been taking care of meetings, debts, and finally the Newspaper company was going great. Their brother's advertising company was also doing well and Castiel drove home with a huge smile on his face. Everything was going fantastic. "Gabriel will be happy." It was Monday morning and he had received a text telling him visiting days were Tuesdays from Nine until whenever. He was going to run some errands and get his brother treats for tomorrow. "He'll want his laptop as well, so he could see what is going on with the company. Maybe some fresh clothes, a picture of me and him and our oldest brother. Some candy bars, some pies, some pudding, a picnic!" Castiel hummed the rest of the way home.

Gabriel was nervous as he was led to a dark hall, he was going to begin his work. These few days wouldn't count for more than two hundred dollars each. Uriel went on about the prices and then they stopped in a room. "You'll be tested out here, go in whenever you're ready." He then stood next to the door. Gabriel sighed, "You're just going to stand there?" Uriel nodded, "Not that I don't trust you but, I don't exactly trust you." Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked in, then stopped as his eyes were blind folded by someone behind him. He was about to turn and swing when Sam's soft voice stopped him, "Hey. Hey. It's okay. I just thought you would be more comfortable with a blindfold. I can take it off if you want, but it will be a bit harder." Gabriel sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "I can do this." Sam smiled, "Don't worry, today is easy. I'm going to be in charge of training you this week. Come on, let's lie you on the bed." Gabriel felt himself be led to a bed and he laid down, "This isn't so bad." He said nervously, "What is going to happen?"

Sam stared at the nervous bundle of cuteness, he smirked and straddled Gabriel. "For now." Sam took Gabriel's hands and cuffed him to the bed, "We are going to see what kind of mouth gag you like." Gabriel sighed, "Let's get this over with." Sam smiled and walked to a near by table where all of the gag's were located. He looked at the young man and frowned, "Hey do you have any preference?" Gabriel shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat." Sam shook his head, "You had to have done some experimenting." The silence that he was answered with made him turn, "Gabriel?" Gabriel was biting his lip, "Hm?" Sam asked gently, "You're not a virgin are you?" Gabriel's cheeks turned a tint of pink and he let out a breath, "By virgin do you mean..?" Sam growled, "Gabriel just answer the question!" Gabriel nodded, "With work and debts and my brother, I haven't had time to actually find a partner." Sam grew sad, "This changes things Gabriel. Let's continue." He looked at the equipment, he had chosen it to impress Gabriel, but if he was a virgin then most likely he would only seem frightened.

"Is there anything you like? Suckers? Licorice?" Gabriel looked confused, "What does candy have to do with this?" Sam sighed, "Just answer, it will make things easier." Gabriel smiled, "I like all kinds of candy. I do enjoy suckers though." Sam nodded and grabbed a ball gag, it was bright red and had a strap on. "Alright, open your mouth and pretend this is a sucker. Or a jawbreaker." Gabriel did as he was told and Sam quickly inserted the ball, "Bite down a bit but not too much." Gabriel again did as he was told, and Sam tied the gag. "This is called a gag. Ball gag to be precise and it is one of the most used items here. The cuffs are among the most used as well. This robe will come off now, we have to start preparing you for clients." Sam found himself getting mad at the thought of another touching Gabriel . Taking off the robe he shook his head, "I am going to put this ring around your… it will prevent you from cuming." He placed a ring around Gabriel's penis and Gabriel gasped at the touch. Sam gave it a few pumps to get it to swell and by the time it did Gabriel was close to biting the ball in half. Sam felt himself grow hard and tried to get it to disappear, this had never happened before. He put a glove on Gabriel's penis and lubed up a dildo, "Dildo's are also a big part of the equipment used. I am truly sorry you will have to expirence this in a most unfortunate way." He stuck a finger in Gabriel and Gabriel shook his head and tried to pull away. Sam was really turned on, one would think Gabriel was an expert, truth was, he wasn't acting. "Gabriel," Sam said, "We have to finish. Please stay still or it will hurt." Tears fell down his cheeks, but he stayed still as Sam breached his virgin hole, "That's a good boy." Gabriel sobbed into the ball and then Sam added another finger, twisting it and rubbing until Gabriel's breath hitched and a shudder passed through him, "Found it."

Gabriel felt the dildo ease in and he stayed still trying to relax, he knew he could hold on regardless of the circumstances. The dildo pressed in and suddenly he felt that pleasure course through his body, a moan escaped his mouth and Sam chuckled. "See," Sam said, "It can feel good." Sam used rope to tie the dildo in place, pressing against that bundle of nerves. He crawled onto the bed and turned on the glove, making Gabriel arch his back, his penis in air. Then Sam turned on the dildo and Gabriel saw stars, he moaned loudly into the ball, pulling on his restraints as a warm feeling gathered in his abdomen. Then his balls tightened, and pain coursed through him. He knew what it felt like to come, he was expecting it, he wasn't Castiel and often took care of himself. He was not being allowed to come, this frustrated him and he whined. Sam straddled him and he moaned as Sam played with a nipple. Another moan escaped Gabriel and another whine. Sam smiled, "You like that?" Gabriel shook his head and Sam laughed, "Really?" Sam leaned down and licked the right nipple as he pinched the left, Gabriel arched and rubbed Sam who was very hard by this point. Sam was so startled he bit down and Gabriel came, a pain and pleasure combined that made him black out. Sam felt the cum on his back and sighed, "Damn it." He began getting Gabriel ready to go, the entire time ignoring his raging hard on.


	3. Binding Words

Castiel woke up at six Tuesday morning, it was the day he would see Gabriel. He packed a lot of Candy bars, pies, sandwiches, sodas, cakes, lollipops, and the picture of the three brothers. He himself decided he wanted some vegetables and juices. Around seven he headed towards the warehouse, he drove as fast as possible and got there around seven forty-five. It looked empty and he bit his lip, not knowing if this was the place where Gabriel was also staying. There were no cars and he was feeling cold since he decided to wear black shorts, a button up blue shirt, and boots. The warehouse was next to a very cold looking lake and he knew that was where most of the cold was coming from. He looked at his watch and saw it was barely seven fifty five. Sighing he went back to the car, his expression a mess of sadness.

Sam was walking to the building when he saw a dodge charger from the sixty nine's. It was impeccable and then he saw someone sitting in it. He had crazy black hair and was covered with something that looked like a poor trench coat. Sam frowned and knocked on the window startling the person, "Hey, are you waiting for someone?" Castiel opened the door, "I'm sorry! I was falling asleep! Yes I was looking for Gabriel." Sam looked at him confused, why would some hobo be looking for Gabriel? Castiel took out the picture of the three brothers, "This guy." Sam almost understood, until he saw there was three guys. "Who's this guy?" Sam asked. Castiel smiled, "Oh that's his oldest brother! This is me!" Sam frowned, so this guy was not the brother? "Would you like to come in a bit early?" Sam asked, he needed to be polite. Sam saw the cute smile that was on the other man's face and sighed, of course he would lose to small cute and cuddly.

Sam walked Castiel into his garden and left him there, "Gabriel will be here shortly, in those containers, were you going to have a picnic? You will need a blanket." Sam stated it sadly then left, he couldn't understand why he felt so sad at knowing the young man was Gabriel's lover. Sam opened the door and saw Gabriel scuttle away from him, his eyes were red and a sniff escaped him now and then. "There is a man here to see you. It is not your brother though he says he knows you and has a picture of you." Gabriel sighed, "I'll get decent, please wait outside." Sam nodded and quickly left, feeling guilty and needing to see his older brother. Gabriel knocked on the door when he was done and Sam took him by the elbow, "About yesterday.." Gabriel shook his head, "Please don't." Sam nodded, his jaw set and firm.

Sam picked up a blanket from Dean's office on the way and they made their way into the garden where Castiel had not moved from his place. Gabriel's face broke into a grin as Sam's heart broke in two, watching how happy this man made the man he loved. Sam took a step back, not believing what he had just realized. He watched the man drop his containers as Gabriel jumped into his arms. "Brother!" the other man sighed, "I bet the sandwiches are messy now." Gabriel laughed, "Ah Cas! You know I hate those vegetable sandwiches you make!" Cas smirked, "The pies are probably broken as well." Sam stood still, "Brother? I thought you said the other guy was his brother?" Gabriel looked confused as did Castiel, "Lucifer? He is his brother. His oldest brother." Gabriel looked around, "He's here?" Cas shook his head, "No, I brought a picture." Gabriel took it, "Sam, this is Castiel, my younger brother. Lucifer is our older brother who left home to make his own life. Castiel, this is Sam. He's been…. Looking out for me." Sam swallowed at the last part but shook Castiel's hand anyways. "The cover I promised you." He said and handed it over, "I'll leave you two alone, make sure no one disturbs you two."

Cas looked after him, "He seems nice. Who is he?" Gabriel fidgeted, "He was the one I should have made the deal with." Castiel looked at him, "What do you mean?" Gabriel sighed, "Well, I was supposed to make a deal with the younger Winchester but I apparently got the older one instead. That was Sam Winchester, he's pretty nice. He puts the family business first naturally." Castiel heard the bitterness and frowned, "You're falling for him brother." Gabriel had tears in his eyes, "You have no idea Cas." Cas leaned over and tackled his brother and laid on him, "I'm sorry." Gabriel smiled, "I'll be fine." Castiel looked at Gabriel, "So this older brother have a name?" Gabriel sighed, "Dean." Then his eyes opened, "Castiel!" Castiel shrugged, "Just wanted to know. Won't hurt." Gabriel smiled, "If only I believed that… so where are my pies?" Castiel laughed and opened the container. Sam watched from another spot in the Garden as the two brother's interacted. Far away enough not to be heard but close enough to see, those brothers cared about each other just like Dean and him cared about each other. He rose and began walking to the office where Dean should be waking up.

Dean was not a happy man, last night was another night he didn't find someone to call his own. He was grumpy and depressed and hating the world. That was how Sam walked in on him drinking out of a bottle of whiskey. Sam shook his head, took the bottle and pointed outside, "Give Gabriel a chance to pay the debt normally!" Dean whined, "Stop being a bitch and give me my breakfast!" Sam threw the bottle at the floor and Dean sobered up, "Sammy?" Sammy looked like he was going to cry, "You remember when mom and dad died? We were hugging each other in the friggin rain and crying?" Dean sighed but nodded, "What's your point Sam?" Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him into his garden and where he had observed Gabriel and Castiel for a while. Castiel was lying with his head on Gabriel's back as Gabriel ate a candy bar Castiel had just peeled for him. Castiel snuggled up to Gabriel and Gabriel sighed, petting his head. "That is way to close… Sammy you don't start doing that." Dean said. Sam frowned, "Gabriel was a virgin yesterday." Dean looked at him then Gabriel then back at Sam with a look of Shock, "Really?"

Sam made a bitch face, "He's been taking care of his brother for a few years, he hasn't had time to take care of himself. Sound like someone I know?" Dean closed his eyes, "Was a virgin?" Sam shrugged, "Do dildo's count?" Dean opened his eyes, "I don't know. That is a good question though. I'll ask Pam." Sam walked back to the office, Dean behind him, "Dean. I don't want to put struggling people through emotional stress like this." Dean frowned, "I'll think about it." Sam sighed, "Fine. In the meantime I have some people to prepare." Dean made a face, "I heard Meg got something from someone." Sam sighed, "I didn't need to hear that. Have Uriel clean her or something." Dean sniffed, "I smell pie." Sam nodded his head, his hand at the knob, "Castiel made him pie. Gabriel and you are alike in so many ways." Dean rolled his, "Alright drama queen." Sam made a face and left, Dean turned on the camera that overlooked the garden. He saw Castiel laughing quietly at something Gabriel said and Dean was captivated, he knew exactly what he wanted and what he would do to get it.

Sam walked up to Gabriel and Castiel when it was closing time, "You guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but.." Castiel nodded and looked at Gabriel, "I'll leave this with you and I will be here as early as I can next Tuesday." Gabriel hugged Castiel, "It's okay if you cry!" Castiel tilt his head, "But I don't want to, I will see you next week and I hope you don't injure yourself at work." Gabriel smiled sadly, "Go on knuckle head, head home and say hi to Lucifer for me." Castiel smiled and walked away following Sam as Uriel took Gabriel and his things. Sam frowned, "I'm sorry." Castiel shrugged, "It is fine. I was a little worried about him but if it is all as nice as here I am fine with it. He can look at it like vacation. Besides, nothing could have stopped him, he wanted to clear my uncle's debt and have our parents company up and running. Which it is." Sam smiled, "So you're a business family as well?" Castiel nodded, "Yes, my brother wanted his own business so he left. Gabriel took over mother's business and I over father's. That is why our last names are different." Sam nodded, "Makes sense. My older brother wanted to talk to you if it is okay. About your brother." Castiel looked surprised but nodded, "Is everything alright?" He was led to an office and he stepped in. His eyes clashed with green and he felt nauseated almost.

Dean didn't expect those blue eyes, he expected something simple, but not those eyes. Handsome face, striking hair, and eyes to top it all off. "Sammy," Dean said, "Leave and close the door." Sam nodded and looked at Castiel, "I am very sorry about everything Castiel." Castiel looked confused and Dean hissed at Sam who left. "Castiel," Dean said, tasting the word, "Alright. I wanted to make a deal with you." Castiel shook his head, "No." Dean lifted his eyebrow, "Even if I cut your brother's time in half and let him go home?" Castiel looked up, "What's the catch?" Dean shrugged, "You work for me. You would be working those three months your brother would be as well. From the comfort of your home." Castiel shook his head, "There is a catch, your brother apologized." Dean frowned, "Do you know what this is?" Dean motioned around him. Castiel shook his head again, "A warehouse?" Dean chuckled, "Filled with whores. This is a legal form of a whore house Castiel. Your brother is being trained to be a whore." Castiel shook his head and stood up, his chair flying back, "He didn't say,…" Dean hit his desk, "Would he? To you?" Castiel closed his eyes, "So we both will be sold for three months?" Dean shook his head, "My brother has a thing for yours, he was the one who wanted Gabriel out to begin with. I will have him take care of Gabriel. He will probably just take him to movies or dinner or something chick flick moment ish. You, will belong to me though. I would train you to be my whore for three months, what do you say Castiel?"

Castiel looked at the green eyed monster and his entire body shook, "So my choices are allow my brother to be a whore to many people or become your whore?" Dean shrugged, "Tamato Tomoto Cas. Make a choice." Castiel looked at Dean, "Fine. I will make this deal with you. However, I will not sign anything." Dean shook his finger, "Not the way the world works darling." Castiel glared at him with blue eyes flashing, "From one business man to another, I believe my word is enough." Dean sighed, "I think it would be less complicated if.." Castiel rose his hand, "It will be more complicated to get lawyers involved Mr. Winchester. My family might have had debts but we own several business that can be affected." Dean smiled, "Oh really? Like?" Castiel smirked, "Satan Advertising, Trickster Commercial Industries, and of course, Novak Publishings." Dean almost choked on air, "Gabriel is?" Castiel nodded, "I am Castiel Novak, Lucifer is owner of the advertising and Gabriel, well, he is in the Commercial Industries." Dean sighed, "Fine. Twice a week me and you will meet. Your place since it probably has more privacy. Uriel will be sent later this week to install everything. If you don't want Gabriel to know, I suggest you get us a private room." Castiel turned to leave, "Please do not whore him out, give me until Thursday, you may send Uriel tomorrow." Dean nodded, "Pleasure making business with you Cas."


	4. Housing the Enemy

He didn't really avoid the room, so much as he wasn't curious about Dean's plans. Three months of slavery and whoring himself out would result in the freedom

of Gabriel. Castiel bit his lip and wondered through the house. Like Gabriel, he was too busy being a brother and good son to have found a partner to love and

hold. Or in many cases trust enough with his family holdings. Gabriel and Lucifer were the world to him and if he could keep them from suffering then by god he

would do so. Nothing was greater to him then family, they were all that was left of a once grand family.

A knock on the door sounded and Castiel went to answer, Dean was there looking around, whistling. "Dean." Castiel said, "Please do come in." Dean nodded,

"Large place you have here, pretty and elegant." Castiel shrugged, "It's home, though, it takes forever to clean." Dean looked at him in a weird way before

stepping inside the house. There was a great hall and Destiel walked into a living room and indicated to seats, "Please sit down, can I get you anything?" Dean

shrugged, "Not right now. I came to speak with you over a few small details." Castiel's eyebrow rose, "Alright. What do you want?" Dean smiled, "I want your

brother to live with my brother for a while. Gabriel will need to be there for my brother day and night. So if they move in together it will save on time and gas."

Castiel nodded, "It does have some sense to it. I would also want him to get out of that hole you have stuck him in. Gabriel has always had this wild and free

persona. I believe your brother to be honorable and treat him as such."

Dean rolled his eyes, "That is Sammy. That raises another question then, would you like us to live here? I would have to have you with me at all times. You can

either move in with me at the office, since I am leaving my house to Sam and your brother. Or you can have me move in here." Castiel looked away, "I would

prefer not to be taken from my home environment. I would need to be able to take care of Gabriel and my stocks and companies." Dean nodded, "When you

need the time, you will have it. For everything else, you will be under my direct order, is that understood?" Castiel looked at him, "Yes, everything is understood

Mr. Winchester." Dean almost flinched, "You will also call me something that is not that. It sounds old. I am not old." Castiel nodded, "Yes Sir." Dean almost

sighed, almost. "That will do. I want to see what rooms I get to select from. Where are the bedrooms located?" Castiel bit his lip, something Dean knew he

immediately liked, "The third floor."

Dean stood, "Alright. Get to the kitchen and get me something to drink. Uriel will be along soon with my things. I will be upstairs choosing my room, meet me

when you're done." Dean left a startled and confused Castiel who shrugged and went into the kitchen. Dean was climbing the stairs thinking about how

attractive Cas was. His black rustled hair, unbearably blue eyes, and kissable lips. Sighing he made it to the third floor, there was ten rooms to this floor. The

rooms had double doors though, indicating that the rooms were huge. "Damn rich people." Dean muttered. "They aren't rich," a voice told him, turning he saw a

man that was at least five to ten years older than him, "Who the hell are you?" The man smiled, "An old friend of Gabe and Cassie's. The name is Balthazar. I

love walks on the beach and orange tea." Dean looked around, "Who the hell is Cassie? Regardless, this looks like wealth to me." Balthazar shrugged, "It's

been in the family for ever. Those two boys aren't rich though. They have a few thousand dollars to their name right now. In a few months, then they'll be rich."

"Balthazar," Castiel said, "What are you doing here? I have been here the whole day and I didn't see you." Balthazar shrugged, "I was sleeping. Figures

needed going over and I was very exhausted." Castiel handed Dean something orange., "Here you go sir." Balthazar lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything,

sensing Castiel's uncomforting tension. "Castiel!" Balthazar said loudly, "I just remembered. I haven't seen the trickster around lately, where is he?" Castiel

shrugged, "You know Gabriel. Probably pulling a prank somewhere in Australia for all we know. He has asked for a few weeks off considering everything."

Balthazar nodded, "I know there is something else, but I know not to push you. Castiel, I am leaving now, Luci wanted some paper work done and though I do

dread having to deal with the mood swings, I am going to go and earn some large money from him." He blew a kiss to Castiel, nodded at Dean and left. The

two did not speak until a car was heard squealing into the distance. "Who was that?" Dean asked, a bit of jealousy in his tone, if Castiel had noticed he didn't

act on it. "A family friend, more like a brother to me and Gabriel if anything. Have you chosen a room?" Dean shook his head, "I want to see the room that Uriel

should have prepared. Castiel paled, he had not gone into the room at all, even though he knew he would sometime soon have to.

Castiel took a breath and led the way, "It is right next to my room, those are my private chambers and no one would disturb us. Even Gabriel knows to stay out

of my personal space." Dean smirked at how Castiel said the sentence, as if it were an obvious statement. "Castiel," Dean said, when they stopped outside of

a door and Castiel was relunctant to open it, "Is this it?" Castiel nodded and Dean opened the door, it was painted with a light brown, a gasp drew his

attention from the room to the man beside him. Castiel was taking in everything and losing color as the seconds passed. Dean quickly closed the door, "I don't

think you're ready for the room until later tonight. Show me your room." Castiel pointed to the door at the end of the hall. Dean walked over and opened the

door. The room was indeed large, there was a huge wooden bed in the center. A chandelier hung in the middle, the walls hung with different posters of arts.

There was a balcony behind the bed and bookshelves on either side, tables and comfortable modems were laid about the room. Dean immediately thought the

room was perfect for their games and so he chose it. "This is going to be my room then." He said, "I like it and it suits me." Castiel cocked his head to the side,

"Very well. I realize you haven't drank your tea, was it not to your liking?" Dean shook his head, "It's fine." He took a giant drink only to spit it out, "What the

friggin hell is that?" Castiel took the cup, "Orange Tea of course."

A honk interrupted their thoughts signaling that Uriel had arrived. Dean walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, "Be a good little person and tell him to

bring my things up here. I am going to rest and don't want to be disturbed, if he asks anything tell him to put my stuff in here and tools in the other room."

Castiel paled again but left the room, Uriel was already inside, "Hey boy. Where is Dean?" Castiel shrugged, "Resting? He said to put the tools in the same

room and put his things in the room at the end of the hall." Uriel nodded, "Fine, can you help me carry in the other two suitcases? I need to get back to the

club." Castiel picked up the two suitcases in front of him and looked questioningly at Uriel who smiled, "Those go in the special room, be careful there are

breakables." Castiel walked slowly up the three flights of stairs with the heavy items. When he reached the door with Uriel he paused, a frown on his face. "Go

on boy," Uriel said smiling in a weird fashion, "It won't hurt you, not without Dean in there." Castiel dropped the suitcases and Uriel chuckled, "I told you to be

careful." He opened the door to the room Dean was in and went in.

Castiel went into the room after a while, his eyes closed tight and his breathing coming in fast and big quantities. "Take a deep single breath Cas." Dean said

to him, making his eyes snap open in surprise. Castiel's hands let go of the items as he pressed himself close to the door. Dean frowned, from the first moment

he met and saw Castiel he wanted a relationship of trust. That was the reason behind the smile Dean had seen Castiel give Gabriel. Dean walked towards

Castiel, a hurt look in his eyes. Castiel was confused by this, his head cocked to the side as if he didn't understand what was going on. Dean placed a hand on

either side of his head, "You don't have to fear me Cas. I wouldn't hurt you beyond repair, trust me when I say most of these things are meant for pleasure not

pain." Castiel bit his lip and looked away, "Can I pack Gabriel some clothes to take with him?" Dean stepped back, "No. Sam will get him what he needs.

Speaking of which. I like how these jean shorts fit you." Castiel put his hand on the door knob. In one swift turn he was out and down the stairs leaving a

chuckling Dean behind him.

Castiel was hiding, Dean was sure of it. There were another terms one could use to describe it, among them would be avoid. Dean liked to be blunt and would

say hide, he was exploring the house not really caring where Castiel hid himself for the moment. He came across some pictures of a dark haired boy with

amazing blue eyes. In one he had cowboy boots and a diaper, in another he was with two other boys and they were smiling at the photographer with twinkles

in their eyes. A third was the boy staring out the window taken by surprise. "Gabriel and Lucifer liked taking pictures of me, apparently I made good material."

Castiel startled him and he jumped. "Shit Cas!" Dean said, "Warn a fellow!" Castiel lowered his head, "I apologize." Dean smiled, "I see. It's alright. I think I am

going to get you a bell." Castiel tilt his head to the side, "I do not think that will help me be louder."

Dean shrugged, "It will be a very loud bell." Castiel stood silently behind him, "If you think you must. I was going to inform you that I was needed in the office

at least twice a week. Do we have rules?" Dean smiled, "Simple ones. You're to be my slave behind closed doors. I will not interfere with your work. If you are

to have a ceremony or go to one let me know a week or two in advance. If you are meeting someone let me know as well. I do prefer for you not to date while

we do this it would cause problems." Castiel nodded, "Will that be all?" Dean nodded, "Go to the room and sleep. We will discuss everything late tomorrow."

*** Please note- my stories are going to be moved to livejournal for easy updating. please look me up when you get the chance at . Thank you for your support! ****


End file.
